Manny, Sid and Diego
Special Moves Manny Neutral B - Walnut Shoot Side B - Trunk Charge Up B - Geyser Launch A geyser will appear from the ground, the smoke from the geyser comes out and pushes Manny up. Down B - Switching Time Switch between Sid or Diego. Sid Neutral B - Spin Side B - Rock Throw Up B - Geyser Launch A geyser will appear from the ground, the smoke from the geyser comes out and pushes Sid up. Down B - Switching Time Switch between Manny or Diego. Diego Neutral B - Claws Side B - Pounce Up B - Geyser Launch A geyser will appear from the ground, the smoke from the geyser comes out and pushes Diego up. Down B - Switching Time Switch between Manny or Sid. Final Smash - Ice Avalanche KOSFX Manny * KOSFX 1: Aah! * KOSFX 2: Whoa! * Star KOSFX: WHOOOAAAAAAA!! * Screen KOSFX: What?! Sid * KOSFX 1: AAHH!! * KOSFX 2: MANNY! * Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAHHH!!! * Screen KOSFX: Ow! Diego * KOSFX 1: Ah!! * KOSFX 2: AAAAHH!! * Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! * Screen KOSFX: (Roar) Taunts Manny * Up: "You're an embarrassment to nature, you know that?" * Side: "I'm not fat! It's this fur, it makes me look poofy!" * Down: "If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal! Sid * Up: "Bon appetit-u!" * Side: "Help me..." * Down: "Check this out!" *Puts two icicles on his neck pretending to be impaled* Diego * Up: "You don't need this aggravation." * Side: "You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthin' off, aren't ya?!" * Down "Get away from me." Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1 - (Everyone) Diego: "Whoa! Whoo!" *punches Manny's shoulder* "Yeah! Who's up for Round 2?" * Victory #2 - (Only Manny) Manny: "You know, I don't like animals that kill for pleasure." * Victory #3 - (Only Sid) Sid: "That's it! You're out of the herd!" * Victory #4 - (Only Diego) Diego: Whoo! My paws are burning, baby! They're burning! I gotta tip-toe! Tip-toe, tip-toe... * Victory #5 - (Manny and Sid) Sid: "Pick me up, buddy! YEEAAHH!! MUSH! Or not mush. Either way." * Victory #6 - (Manny and Diego) Manny: *punches Diego in the shoulder* Diego: Oww! Why'd you do that? Victory #7 - Manny: I don't know... * Victory #8 - (Sid and Diego) Sid: "I could kiss ya! *kisses, but spits out all the fur* * Lose - Manny, Sid and Diego lie down covered in snow. Trivia * In a deleted scene of Ice Age (2002), Sid asks the female sloths to jump back in the gene pool with him but one sloth leaves and asks the other and touched her butt and that became Sid a pervert. * In Ice Age: The Meltdown, Manny asks Ellie that this is their chance to save their species (mammoths) but Ellie got angry what he said and leaves and Crash calls Manny a pervert. Category:Ice Age Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Playable Characters Category:Unhuman Category:Heroes Category:Mammoth Category:Sloth Category:Tiger Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Goofballs Category:Perverts Category:Strong Character Category:Animals Category:20th Century Fox Category:Male Category:Tag Team Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Maga Category:So Much Nostalgia!